Kimmie Days and Ron Nights
by Trombe
Summary: A series of short, one shots dedicated and aimed at the two members of Team Possible and their newfound ventures as boyfriend and girlfriend. You have something to read to quench your Kim and Ron thirst, I get to practice my fluff. Everybody wins.


Author's note:

Not my usual kind of stories I know. But you know what? I need this. I need to practice my smuff and fluff. What better way then to use my favorite couple (Apparently Ron/Bon does not count) as the ends to justify the means?

Sorry if its short. Its the shortest one in the series I assure you. If you haven't guessed already going by the days theres seven chapters here.

Once again Read, review, and relax. I'd love to hear from you guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim what's the answer to number thirty two?" Ron looked up quietly from his textbook, his eyes upon his auburn mane best friend/girlfriend.

"Ron." she in turn cocked her eyebrow.

"What?"

"I told you already I'm not helping you cheat in your homework." She said calmly as she continued to write down her own answers.

"Oh c'mon. It's not really cheating. I mean cheating means one of us copied it off somebody without permission. I'm asking permission." He smiled as he tried to get closer.

Kim gently denied him as she kept him arms length apart. "No way Ronald Dean Stoppable. You've mooched your last with me. This is your senior year in high school. Don't you think its time to up your game a level or two?"

"I did. Zombie Mayhem 3. Saturday. Made Felix cry. Oh yeah." Ron grinned.

Kim smiled. "Last I heard you were the one doing the crying."

"Did not! Just poked myself with the sharp end of the controller, that's all."

"Whatever you say Ron-man." She snickered. "Anyway you know what I meant." Kim sat down to get an even more comfortable position on her bed.

"I know, I know. But guh… I hate math so much. " Ron sighed as he rested his head on his hands. "If math was a villain I'd kick its fanny to next Tuesday."

Now Kim was definitely intrigued by that weird comment. " A math themed villain?"

"Yeah. He'd be like…I am the master of numbers or something like that. Math lord…Mathter…or…"

Kim could not help but giggle a bit. If there was one thing her BFBF did not lack for was the vivid power of his imagination. "Amp down the cheese Ron. That would be so lame if we had to add a math villain to our rogue gallery."

Ron thought for a second. "Well when you have the world's most dangerous golfer, a man monkey hybrid who claims to have mystical monkey powers, a blue guy who continuously try to take over the world, and-"

"Okay it's not the most impressive roster of villains but we do have Shego."

"Touché KP. You got me there."

The two shared a laughter or two.

"Alright Ron lets get down to business. You're not copying off my work. But that's not to say I can't help you with yours. And this time ACTUALLY help you." Kim closed her book and got down on the floor to where Ron was.

Ron's grin grew into a wide smile. He often found it better to concentrate on certain things when it was Kim who taught it. Maybe it was because he loved the sound of her voice, or the fact that his badical girlfriend was an excellent teacher, but whatever it was it worked. It did not hurt to have the teacher be easy on the eyes too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim watched silently as Ron was busy plugging in the numbers to the equations that had previously baffled him an hour ago. It took some careful explaining and some patience on her part but Ron definitely knew what he was doing. Like a stray lost child, He just needed a push and nod in the right direction and all would be right with him.

Tucking a lock of her rich red hair behind her earlobe, she continued to watch him as he breeze through his homework. She never noticed before but he looked so cute when he had his game face on.

"Alright. This math thing ain't so hard. Piece of cake."

"Cake. Yummy." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket rubbing his belly.

_Has it been this long already?_ Kim thought. Twelve years of goof ball filled afternoons, twelve years of being Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable; Best friends for life, twelve years of some awkward moments, fights, laughing, and just living a normal every day life that eventually lead up to being world saving heroes. How easily changed it was with one night's startling revelation. There he was tied to a giant cactus like her and all it took was four mighty little words. _"Out there…in here." _

And she knew from then on that everything was going to be alright. Its as if blinds from her eyes were finally pulled up and she saw Ron for the person that he truly was. Bumbling sidekick, procrastinator extraordinaire, a great friend, and someone who was hopelessly in love with her.

In a sense she had always known. Now it was just out in the open. Everything else has changed truly, but like the saying, the more things change the more they stay the same.

Summer had been a blast. Sure there were awkward moments, that slow transition from best friend to someone more took a lot of work and a lot of talking but Kim and Ron gave it their all. And both could not have been happier.

Now with the coming of the new school year it was even better. People hooted and hollered, giving the newfound couple their blessings. It was as if the whole school was just waiting for the two to take the chance with each other and plunge right in. Kim found no embarrassment in the whole situation but she could have done with a little attention of it every now and then. It would seem everywhere they went they were the talk of the town.

Ron was taking it all in at his own stride and pace.

"Hello Kim! Anyone there?" Ron gently touched Kim on the shoulder.

"Huh?" That managed to snap Kim out of her thoughts.

"I wanted you to check if I did it all right." Ron gestured at his homework.

Kim took the piece of writing and glanced at it carefully.

"…Hmm…"

"Well?" Ron noticed Kim going into observing mode. He was beginning to get nervous. Kim doing her "Hmm" was never a good thing.

" I'm impressed." Kim said in a cheery manner.

"Come again?" Ron could have sworn she said she was impressed.

"That was a compliment Ron. You got them all right."

Ron vigorously did a hand pump in the air. "Booyah! Score one for the Ronster! Up high Rufus!" Ron did a high five with his small pink companion.

Kim just shook her head, smiling. _Ron and his child-like wonder…_

Slowly she took him by surprise by leaning herself so close to his face, her lips just a few inches away from his.

He froze on the spot.

She took this opening and poked him on the cheek with her right index finger.

"Gotcha." She quietly said triumphantly before breaking out into a small fit of laughter.

"Hey! I thought we agreed no more of that fake-out-and-confuse-Ron maneuver!" Ron somehow managed to find his voice again, cracking as it may be.

"Since…when? I don't remember a contract. Do you?" Kim said between laughs.

Ron eyed his girlfriend; she was on the ground laughing. Her red mane swaying as she giggled, her hands holding on to her bare midriff, her smile showed her perfect set of teeth thanks to years of wearing braces, and those green eyes that sparkled.

Oh yeah. He was not going to take that lying down. She was too beautiful, and too distracted. This was an opening he was going to take.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! You will rue the day you decided to wear that outfit! A booyahahahaha!" Ron maniacally grinned in his best Zorpox voice.

"…You wouldn't." Kim stopped her laughing as she caught on to Ron's scheme.

"I would."

A few moments passed by. Time seemed to stood still.

Ron then made his move, striking quick as a snake.

"Ron! Hahahahaha! S-Stop!!haaha-Stop it!" his fingers tickled Kim on every spot he knew she was ticklish at. Mostly her exposed belly.

"No Way! I don't remember having a contract for this either. Do you?" He laughed along with her.

Kim retaliated by shifting her weight and making Ron lose his and pulled him down with her.

The tickle War had begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann Possible looked and peaked through the small crack Kim's door gave. Considering Kim and Ron were suppose to be studying she was curious at the sudden noise they were making.

She found herself smiling as she found both of them down on the ground laughing, trying to contain themselves as they tried to tickle the other.

_To be young._ Ann always thought of herself as a sensible down to earth woman. But deep down the brain surgeon smarts, the no non-sense attitude she took with her children, she was a hopeless romantic. Truth be told she always had an inkling of a feeling about Ron's affection for their little Kimmie since the day she came back from pre-school. Her first words were "I met this boy. He's a little weird but I like him." She knew Kim had found someone special.

Mother's intuition told her that Kim had found a good friend. The Romantic in her told her that there could be something more to it the older they got.

Shaking her head Ann slowly and gently closed the door. She made her way down the stairs, still giddy at thought of their little Kimmie growing up after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay…Okay…I give…" Ron was trying to catch his breath.

Kim was in the same state, her head rose with each breath Ron took, as she rested it on his stomach. "Y-yeah…Truce?…"

"De-definitely." Ron smiled as he closed his eyes.

"You know we haven't had a tickle fight like that in ages." Kim noticed.

"Comes with the territory I guess. I mean you obviously didn't want me to anymore."

Kim raised her head from its resting place and looked Ron in the eye. "What made you say that?"

Ron gently looked at her. " And I quote: 'we're not kids anymore. Its time to grow up.'"

Kim winced as she remembered her words spoken at the tree house before the junior prom. "Ron I…"

"I know." Ron hushed her, placing a finger softly on her lips.

"And for what its worth I've placed the whole he-who's-name-shall-not-be-stated incident behind me. I just figured I should take a little bit of your advice and give you some of that mature 'tude you've been clamoring about. It worked for he-who-shall-not-be-named."

Kim looked at Ron lovingly. "You know what?… You're not him, and he is not you. I'd accept you no matter what you did Mr. Stoppable. Child-like wonder and all. I'm sorry if what I said upset you but that was not what I really meant. You're Ron because of the things you do. Not because of what you think you, Ron Stoppable, SHOULD do just because you are my boyfriend now too. I like you the way you are. But I'm glad you do listen to what I say…that was sweet of you Ron."

Ron looked her square in the eye, brown eyes meeting green ones. " You know I'd do anything for you KP."

The two did need not say anything anymore.

"Except maybe you know take on a whole jungle full of monkeys, or maybe swim across the Atlantic that's really too cold or if I get sick and I'm dying and-"

"Ron…"

"Or if I…"

Without missing a beat she placed her hands against his chest and kissed him on the lips.

"Shut up…" Kim finished as her lips parted with his.

"Booyah…shutting up now." Ron absently chuckled.

"There's my Ronnie right there." She daintily poked his nose.

"Kimmie! Ron! Pizza's here! C'mon down!" Ann's voice echoed from the hallway.

Kim picked herself up from the floor no problem. "C'mon Ron. I'm starving."

"Yeah…food…starving…hehehehe." Ron was still softly chuckling to himself. If Kim only knew how powerful her kisses were on Ron, she would have total control over his being.

But she only smiled as she helped him up to his feet. "Lets go lover boy. Some cheese and pepperoni should cure you of that blank smile of yours."


End file.
